Pizza Left to Go Cold
by Lavailou
Summary: Jean is a college student that is crushing on the pizza guy that works down the street. The problem is, he doesn't even know his name. JeanMarco fluff College AU with pizzaguy!Marco. Mentions of other pairings. Rated T for the potty mouths and sexual mentions.


I fumbled with the remote control laying on my coach when my phone rang. I groaned a little and leaned over pushing old beer and soda cans aside with the back of my hand to grab my phone.

"Yeah," I grumbled in the smooth surface.

"Jean!" a cheery voice of a mature boy answered.

"Armin you ruined my moment of perfect nothing what is it?" I muttered flopping back on the coach.

"Oh umm sorry?" he muttered shyly.

"No no, man I'm just tired from exams,"

"Oh yeah I'm calling you because of that! That entire time we were studying I don't think I saw you eat a single thing! You need to treat your body Jean, its bad to go without that much protein, your blood sugar could drop and you'll gain a-,"

I quickly interrupted, "Yeah! I urr, I was just going to order something right now. I don't feel like going out."

"Oh do you want me to pick something up?"

I shifted a little and ran a hand through my hair, "Nah, its cool. I need some alone time anyway."

Armin laughed, "Oh yeah I hear you there! Well I'll let you order then. Goodnight!"

"'Night man," I replied and hit the end button.

I looked around my dorm room. I really didn't want to order anything. Food was the last thing on my mind. After so much caffeine I was pretty sure my body would straight up just reject it. I groaned and put my hands on my face. But if Armin DID visit and saw just cans everywhere he would get my roommate Connie on my ass. Connie was out with his best friend Sasha at one of Ymir's famous parties. Ymir's parties always promised tons of beer, good music (not that lazy shit on the radio), and good food. Obviously after a week of teachers slamming us with reviews and exams I was not in the mood for any of that racket.

Which meant it was the perfect excuse to call for pizza. I picked up my phone which lay on my stomach and sat up. I dialed the place from down the road and listened to the dial tone, bouncing my knee.

"Recon Pizza! What can I get you?" a sweet happy voice answered that phone.

My knee bounced faster, "Um C-Could you bring a small pizza that's half bell pepper and half olive?"

"Sure thing man, could you give me the address?"

His voice was so causal it caused my slight anxiety to go down as I gave my dorm.

"Oh, It's you!" the pizza guy practically cheered, "I'll deliver it myself then!"

"Oh chill," I said softly.

"See you a bit okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

He hung up and I summersaulted off the coach.

I should clean up this mess.

I kept myself busy, kicking Connie's basketball skirts to his side, clearing the coffee table, moving my paint tubes from the floor to my nightstand, and kicking all the abandoned notes near the dresser. I just smelled one of my old shirts when the door rang. I put my hand back in my hair, running it down to my undercut shaking it out. I strided to the door quickly and opened it.

"Hey!" the pizza guy said smiling, his freckles arching against his cheeks. His dark hair was pushed back under a beanie, but parts from a cowlick still stuck up. He wore a light hoodie with the pizza logo on it, and an apron was tied on his waist over his jeans.

I shifted on my feet bouncing my heel, "Hey, how are you?"

The guy laughed, "Oh man honestly exhausted," he chuckled, "finals are a bitch yeah?"

I laughed softly, "Hell yeah, my biology one almost killed me."

He smiled at me, a small dimple showing, "Still it's nice to see you, your always so genuine y'know? It really makes my shift better."

My heel bounced faster, "Yeah! No, I mean it's good to see you to, your way better than that other guy."

"The other guy? Eren?" he snorted, "He's not as bad as he seems, he just takes everything really intense."

A silent fell that was not uncomfortable, but I want to- I wanted to-.

"So wh-," we both started and stopped.

Okay now it was uncomfortable.

He smiled again; god he smiled a lot, and looked over his should a little before bring his soft brown eyes back to me.

"Umm, your pizza's going cold sorry," he stumbled a little on his words.

"Oh," I said lamely. I gave him my cash and transferred the pizza to my hands.

"See you next time okay?" he said holding his arm with one hand as it hung at his side.

"Of course," I grinned at him.

He giggled and walked down my hallway. I closed the door and leaned against the door sighing. My foot suddenly stopped bouncing. I pushed off the door, and tossed the pizza on the coffee table, and picked up the remote, leaving the pizza to go cold.

What I'm lactose intolerant.

Connie stumbled in at 3 am with an empty can of beer in his hand. He looked at the pizza, and then at me lying staring at the box. He took one last gulp before tossing the can in the direction of the trash can, and raised a finger at me.

"You're fucked up Jean,"

I grunted, "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

ahhhhh jean is such a bashful little baby.

dont worry to marco his hot and cool

more coming up! this will be a short fanfic but hopefully funny!

props to my bestfriend for the promo


End file.
